Melihatmu Dari Kejauhan
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika hubungan kami masih seperti ini, antara senior dan junior. Tapi aku hanya berharap suatu saat nanti aku akan bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya dan tidak hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh lagi. RivaEren fic.


Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

All Rivaille's POV

* * *

**Melihatmu Dari Kejauhan**

* * *

Aku hanya memperhatikan ke arah para anggota pasukan baru yang sedang berlatih dengan tatapan datar. Mereka semua terlihat serius, tapi aku memusatkan perhatianku kepada seorang pemuda berambut coklat disana yang sedang berlatih juga disana. Dialah Eren Jaeger.

Seorang bocah yang sangat patuh padaku, tentu saja karena dia berada di bawah pengawasanku secara langsung. Bocah yang bisa berubah menjadi seorang Titan ini adalah senjata berharga bagi umat manusia untuk melawan Titan, tidak kusangka ia akan mengemban tanggung jawab sebesar itu.

Seharusnya aku hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai bocah biasa, seharusnya aku menganggapnya sebagai bawahan yang patuh padaku. Tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Mataku seolah tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sosoknya.

"Latihan selesai!" terdengar suara Ness yang memberi komando kepada anggota baru.

Kulihat para anggota baru itu selesai latihan dan mereka memiliki waktu bebas. Pandangan mataku lagi-lagi tertuju ke arahnya, dan sosoknya selalu ditemani oleh gadis berambut hitam yang memakai syal merah juga pemuda berambut pirang.

Sejak angkatan Eren masuk ke dalam pasukan _Scouting Legion_ terutama kedua temannya itu, ia menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan kedua temannya itu. Aku tahu itu, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu melihat Eren yang tersenyum jika bersama dengan kedua temannya itu.

Aku mendengar langkah seseorang dan ia menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Hanji berada di sampingku. Aku menghela napas dan memilih untuk menatap Eren, lagipula aku tidak ingin mataku bertatapan dengannya.

"Ah, jangan begitu Rivaille. Kan aku ada di sebelahmu."

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara Hanji yang sedikit kencang, padahal ia ada di sampingku jadi ia tidak perlu bicara sekeras itu. Dengan terpaksa aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa Hanji?" tanyaku langsung.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melihat kau terus mengawasi Eren." ujar Hanji dengan cengiran yang khas.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Hanji, ternyata bisa juga ia memperhatikan manusia selain para Titan kesayangannya itu. Ia memang rekan yang bisa diandalkan untuk pertarungan tapi tidak untuk mengobrol santai seperti ini. Bisa kubilang kalau dia itu terlalu terobsesi dengan para Titan yang ada. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan berani membicarakan hal itu.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Benarkah? Aku melihatmu sedari tadi lho. Apa kau tertarik dengan Eren?"

"Huh, yang benar saja."

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya dan lebih baik kembali ke kamarku atau mengurus kudaku. Daripada aku harus mendengar celotehannya itu, lebih tepatnya aku tidak ingin ia mengetahui lebih jauh.

"Kau tidak jujur dengan perasaanmu, Rivaille."

Aku mendengar ucapan Hanji itu dan melirik sekilas ke arahnya, ia tetap tersenyum dan aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar meninggalkannya. Lagipula untuk apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Hanji? Tidak ada gunanya.

Tapi jika aku memikirkan kata-katanya itu aku merasa sedikit tidak tenang. Tertarik? Aku tertarik dengan Eren? Jika aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu lebih baik aku menjawabnya kepada sekumpulan air saja daripada harus menjawab padanya. Karena aku yakin aku tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu kepada rekanku.

Bagaimana jika kubilang aku memang tertarik dengan bocah itu? Aku akui aku memang tertarik padanya sejak Eren mengatakan ingin bergabung dengan _Scouting Legion. _Matanya memiliki keinginan yang kuat, mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri. Dulu aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Tapi semakin hari rasa tertarik itu semakin bertambah. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bocah itu memiliki arti lain dalam diriku, sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini aku merasakan hal itu. Padahal ia hanyalah bawahanku yang sangat penurut, ia akan mendengarkan semua perintahku dan melakukannya tanpa banyak mengeluh.

Aku terus berjalan dan berpapasan dengan beberapa anggota baru, mereka menyapaku sambil memberi hormat. Aku menatap mereka dan mengangguk lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Selamat sore, Corporal Rivaille." aku mendengar suara Eren yang menyapaku.

Aku melirik ke arahnya dan memang benar ia yang menyapaku. Aku mengangguk dan melihat di sampingnya ada gadis bersyal merah itu, Mikasa Ackerman. Tapi berbeda dengan Eren yang menyapaku dengan tatapan serius, gadis itu menatapku biasa saja atau bisa dibilang malas menatapku. Kurasa ia tidak menyukaiku sejak aku menendang Eren di persidangan waktu itu.

"Iya." ujarku datar.

Aku memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat mereka hanya berdua saja, biasanya ada Armin Arlet diantara mereka dan mereka selalu berkumpul bertiga. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka melihat Eren hanya berdua saja dengan Mikasa. Ada perasaan yang tidak aku mengerti belakangan ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan pada Eren?

.

.

.

Malam hari tiba dan seluruh anggota _Scouting Legion _menikmati makan malam yang disediakan. Aku sedang meminum kopi dengan santai, Irvin juga sama. Tapi berbeda dengan Hanji yang tampak berbincang-bincang dengan Petra, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku tidak memperhatikan mereka dan melihat arah lain. Dari kejauhan aku tahu bahwa aku melihat sosok Eren bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Ia terlihat bahagia dan tersenyum dengan teman-temannya itu, senyuman itu menarik perhatianku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hanya karena senyuman itu aku tertarik dengannya. Tidak, semenjak aku menerimanya menjadi anggota _Scouting Legion _dan mengawasinya secara langsung aku merasa semakin tertarik padanya.

'Kapan ia tersenyum seperti itu padaku?' batinku.

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan. Apa-apaan itu? Aku ingin bocah itu tersenyum untukku? Alasan yang konyol. Sadarlah Rivaille, apa yang membuatmu merasa seperti ini? Tapi bisakah jika aku mengatakan aku memang tertarik padanya.

Tertarik karena ia bawahan yang penurut atau...

"Hei, Rivaille." panggil Hanji.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengar Hanji memanggilku, ia sering sekali memanggilku tiba-tiba. Untung saja aku sedang tidak meminum kopi saat ini. Aku menaruh gelas yang aku pegang ke meja dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Hei hei, aku penasaran. Sejak tadi siapa yang kau perhatikan?" tanya atau mungkin Hanji mendesakku untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Aku terdiam saja mendengar pertanyaan Hanji. Sepertinya dia itu senang sekali menggangguku, apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan Eren. Tapi Hanji tidak kehilangan akal, aku melihat dia memanggil seseorang dan menunjuknya.

"Eren, sini sini!" panggil Hanji.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengar Hanji memanggil Eren, dan tidak butuh waktu lama Eren sudah berada di hadapan kami. Eren memang penurut layaknya anak anjing yang datang kepada majikannya.

"Ada apa, Mayor Hanji?" tanya Eren.

Hanji hanya tersenyum saja ke arah Eren, aku tampak tidak peduli dan memilih untuk kembali meminum kopiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menutupi jika aku sesekali melirk ke arah mereka berdua.

"Begini, kau tahu tadi Rivaille itu..."

Belum sempat Hanji menyelesaikan ucapannya aku langsung menaruh gelasku ke meja dengan sedikit kencang. Eren sampai terkejut melihatku seperti ini, mungkin ia mengira aku marah. Tentu saja aku marah karena Hanji akan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting lagi.

"Eren, sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke kursimu. Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya." ujarku tegas.

"Eh? Kau jahat sekali, Rivaille." ujar Hanji yang merajuk.

"Tapi Corporal..." Eren tampak ingin bertanya lebih jauh kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Sudah, kau kembali saja. Aku akan memanggilmu jika aku ingin membahas misi denganmu."

Eren menurut dan memberi hormat padaku lalu ia kembali ke kursinya. Hanji menatapku sebal dan meminum minumannya. Aku terdiam dan mataku masih memperhatikan Eren yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kami.

"Padahal aku baru ingin bertanya padanya seperti apa reaksinya jika ia tahu bahwa Corporal tercintanya memperhatikannya dari jauh." ujar Hanji sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Irvin tampak bingung mendengar ucapan Hanji sedangkan aku cuek saja, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini karena aku sudah selesai makan dan menikmati kopiku. Aku langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka, aku mendengar Hanji mengatakan aku akan menemui Eren. Sebaiknya dia diam sebelum aku membuatnya terluka, tapi nyatanya aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya.

Aku memilih untuk keluar dari tempat itu dan sekarang berada di luar markas, aku memperhatikan langit malam yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Angin malam menemaniku sendirian disini.

Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan sosok itu. Padahal aku baru saja melihatnya, aku tersenyum tipis dan kembali melihat langit. Mungkinkah rasa tertarik yang aku rasakan padanya itu adalah... cinta? Perasaan cinta yang aku rasakan kepada seorang bocah seperti Eren. Kurasa itu akan menjadi rahasiaku seorang diri, aku tidak ingin siapapun mengetahuinya apalagi Eren.

Rasanya aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri. Pria sepertiku mencintai bocah sepertinya. Mungkin terkesan aneh tapi aku ingin melihat senyuman Eren hanya untukku, melihat dia yang selalu patuh padaku, melihatnya yang selalu berada di sisiku. Apakah aku naif?

"Ah, selamat malam Corporal..."

Aku mendengar suara dan menoleh ke asal suara itu, ternyata Eren. Aku melihat bocah itu mendekatiku tapi ia masih berdiri. Tidak lama ia duduk dan sedikit menjaga jaraknya dariku. Aku lebih suka melihatnya duduk daripada berdiri, kurasa ia tidak ingin membuatku marah.

"Ternyata kau Eren. Apa yang kau lakukan diluar?" tanyaku.

"Corporal sendiri juga di luar. Apa yang sedang Corporal lakukan? Kalau saya hanya ingin bersantai sebentar." jawabnya santai.

Aku terdiam saja mendengar ucapannya dan melirik ke arah langit, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Eren di tempat ini. Lagipula ini tempat umum, wajar saja jika kami bertemu. Aku melirik ke arah Eren yang hanya terdiam.

Pandangan mata kami bertemu dan ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Entah apa yang bocah itu pikirkan tapi aku membiarkannya. Aku juga menikmati saat-saat santai seperti ini. Selama ini aku selalu mengawasi Eren dan hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, jika berada dekat dengannya seperti saat ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan banyak hal. Bukan saatnya aku mengatakan hal yang remeh seperti cinta kepadanya.

"Eren, kau tahu tentang tugas kita selanjutnya kan." ujarku.

"Kita akan melakukan ekspedisi kan?" tanya Eren memastikan.

"Iya. Ingatlah kau harus selalu berada di belakangku agar aku mudah mengawasimu."

"Baik, Corporal."

Aku selalu menggunakan alasan itu agar bisa melihatnya dari dekat, jika tidak aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Apalagi di pasukan kami ada juga beberapa temannya yang lain, ia pasti lebih nyaman bersama dengan teman-temannya daripada pria sepertiku. Aku tidak keberatan jika aku harus sedikit menahannya demi keegoisanku semata.

"Eren, aku..."

Aku tidak meneruskan ucapanku dan Eren menatapku bingung. Sepertinya ia menanti ucapanku berikutnya. Mungkin, ingin rasanya aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa reaksinya, ia kesal, ia marah atau bahkan ia... merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku.

Aku menatap matanya, hijau emerald yang terlihat indah. Ia terkejut saat mata kami saling bertemu. Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah?

"Aku akan tidak melepaskan pengawasanku darimu."

Eren terdiam dan sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah. Jika ia berani mengkhianati kami aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhnya, aku memang bilang begitu tapi aku tidak tahu apakah saat itu terjadi aku harus melakukannya atau tidak.

"Iya, Corporal!" ujar Eren lantang dan ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dada dan menyimpan tangan kirinya di belakang punggungnya.

Aku menatapnya datar dan sudah memastikan bahwa ia akan tetap patuh denganku. Eren memang bawahan yang menurut padaku. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika hubungan kami masih seperti ini, antara _senior _dan _junior._ Tapi aku hanya berharap suatu saat nanti aku akan bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya dan tidak hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh lagi. Tapi melihatnya lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi.

**The End**

AN: Hai minna-san, aku kembali menyumbang fic disini...^^

Apakah Rivaille OOC disini? Sebenarnya aku terinspirasi dari video ED Hakkenden S2, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik entah kenapa rasanya mengenaskan(?). Apalagi dengan lirik lagunya itu. Sambil mendengarkan lagu ED Hakkenden (Ceui-Kanade Ai Calendula) juga bagus, kurasa lebih dapat feelnya...

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ficku dan sampai jumpa... ^^


End file.
